


True Colors

by coldheartscoldersongs



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Asexuality, Bisexuality, Coming Out, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-29
Updated: 2017-06-29
Packaged: 2018-11-21 06:09:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11351463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coldheartscoldersongs/pseuds/coldheartscoldersongs
Summary: Jughead has something to tell Betty.





	True Colors

**Author's Note:**

> I started watching Riverdale yesterday and I'm on episode 9 and in love. I believe that Jughead is pretty firmly ace in the comics and that Betty's bi because I also ship Beronica. Enjoy.

Jughead had never been so nervous. While Riverdale had plenty of secrets, he certainly had his own.

He has told Betty to meet him at Pop’s. Today was the day he would come out to her.

Soon enough, Betty came through the front door and sat down at his booth. “What’s up, Juggy? Your text was so cryptic.”

He sighed. “I have to tell you something. Nothing bad, but you should know if we’re gonna be together.”

She knit her eyebrows in confusion. “Okay.”

“The thing is, I’m asexual.”

“I think I know what that means, but can you tell me?”

“It means that I really care about you and that won't change, but I just don't want to have sex, like, ever.”

“There’s nothing wrong with that, honey. That doesn't make you weird.”

“Thank God. I thought you’d think I was a freak.”

Betty shook her head. “Hardly. This isn't gonna change anything between us, okay? We just won't do anything you're not comfortable with.I’m also bi, you know. I was nervous to tell you, too.”

Jughead felt a smile forming on his lips. “You’re the best, B.”

Betty smiled. “You’re the best.” She leaned over the table to kiss him on the cheek.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments/constructive criticism are appreciated!


End file.
